Love and Live
by Kazama Shirosawa
Summary: A husband that always got seduced by his wife, and a family that seems not harmonic enough. Sorry for bad summary! Mainly ElsAi. RS x EM!


Well, looks like this is my first RS x EM Lemon for whole of my life. I got this idea from nowhere, which it's related with... family. But don't expect this as an incest. Okay, let's start!

...

Elsword: Rune Slayer  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Add: Mastermind  
Ara: Sakra Devanam (perhaps will be revealed next chapter, although I want to make it as one-shot)

...

Elsword doesn't own by Final Phase, not the character or the game. It's owned by KOG Studio and K3llerCombo.

Contain fully OOC, Lemon, kind of no relation between title with the main story, etc.

...

_At Sieghart residence..._

"Ahh... Ah... Keep going dear! Make me satisfied tonight!" moaned a purple haired female while entangling her arms around her husband's neck.

"Khh, your inside is so tight..." a male with red shaggy hair pacing his hips upward with moderate speed, then collapsing and pinning her nude body on the bed.

Almost every night, they both spend their time doing sexual intercourse, whenever he returned at home after work, or at their honeymoon, they always have sex. She told her husband that she use one kind of contraception last time so it would be safe.

The purple haired female named Aisha keep moaning while her husband, Elsword was thrilling her inside with several savage thrust as he trailing his mouth, kissing all over her body. Then he moved at her back while his member still connected into her. "Ahh, so rough~ yes! More!" she seductively moaned then caressing Elsword's cheek and bring her lips to his, sealing several moans that escaped from their mouth. Elsword still moving his hips in moderate pace but when inside her was began to squeezing his manhood, he change his pace a bit faster. "Ah Aisha, you're..." he drive his hands onto her chest and fondle her average sized breasts. "Ahh, if you do that, I'll..." Aisha moaned loud, already stirred by pleasure. "Aisha, I'm going to- Ah..." he climaxed hard inside her, letting her womb filled by his seed.

_The next day..._

"Huh... that was a good-good work today!" wailed the CEO of the Sieghart Corp., Elsword. His co-worker, Add was staring at him. "You're so energetic as usual. How's the trick?" he smiled at his red haired boss. "No trick. I was just happy." He ease his arms then tilting his head. "Happy of what?" Elsword pick the photo that picturing him and his beloved wife, Aisha. "You don't have to know." Add could only guess that he's staring at his wife. "It must be her again, am I right?" he keep his smile then chuckled a bit. "Are you spying on me?" he ask to his colleague. "Of course not. I'm already know that you're in love with your own wife so much, right?" Elsword shown a smile toward Add. "Yeah, you're right."

Add lean his back at the chair. "How can I be like you...?" the redhead glancing at Add. "Like what?" Elsword confused to what the ivory haired male said. "You know... your affection. I'm jealous on you." Add let out a sigh. "Jealous? Because of what?" he still confused to Add. "After my marriage with Ara, I was... getting pay no attention from her. When I was home after work at night, the situation went silent, no one was in living room. I'm confused where is she, so I decided to go sleeping in my room."

Silence was surrounding them, then Elsword cross his arms and break the silence. "Maybe otherwise, you've to pay attention toward your wife, not you that have to getting any attention from her." Said the redhead to Add. "But how?" he ask again. "Go out with her for honeymoon once again, or went to 'love hotel' if you want, or also if necessary..." he pause his word then bring his mouth closer to Add's ear. "Ask her for... sex."

An awkward silence surrounding them both again, while Elsword secretly smirking. "You sure?" Add lift one of his eyebrow, then also smirked. "You won't know unless if you want to give a shot..."

_Back to Sieghart residence..._

Elsword then arrived at dusk then open the door, but what he found is Aisha that only wear black gown that slightly revealing her curves and something that makes Elsword take a nervous gulp is she doesn't wear a bra and underwear.

"I... I'm home sweetie." He blinked many time, didn't believe he saw something very attractive at front of him. "How is your job dear~?" she ask to her beloved husband with erotic voice. "G-great as usual..." he began to stuttering. 'Oh man, why am I stuttering? Oh no, something has awaken!' thought Elsword. "Then... can we play a 'game'?" he deadpanned. "A 'game'?" the redhead ask back. "Yes! It's called 'Ride a Phoru and Make a Child'... yeah, just like that." Aisha put her finger beneath her lips. "Ride a Phoru and Make a... what!?" he exclaimed, didn't believe what he heard at last word Aisha mentioned. "C'mon, there's no time to re-explain it~!" she drag Elsword into her room then sit on his waist.

"W-wait, don't take it so sudden! It could be hurt you know?" halt Elsword. "There's no need to warming up. I'm already wet~" Aisha slowly lift her gown up, revealing her own wet part toward Elsword. 'That's my lovely, and horny wife. Wait... oh man!' moan Elsword in his mind, as his below part starts to tighten. "Ohohohoho~ looks like you're finally reacted~" she gently pull his pants and also his boxer, revealing his hard rock thing that mightily standing. She lift her body and slowly subsided, inserting his manhood into her. "Ahhh... it's entering~ so, let's start the 'game'~!" Aisha bouncing her hips while placing her hands on his chest, preventing him to stand up. "Aisha... let me- Hah... kiss you..." said Elsword between his breathes. Then Aisha take her hands away from his chest and Elsword get up, passionately kissing his wife while his hand exploring all over her body.

Aisha's eyes now become hazy, pleasure and lust has corrupting her mind. Elsword then moved at her back then increasing the pace, make Aisha moan louder. "Ahh... Elsword!" she moan her husband's name and bring his face closer for another kiss. Her inside begin tightening, squeezing his manhood that makes Elsword moaned a bit. "Uhh... Aisha..." he kiss her neck and grope her breast. "Ah... you like my breast so much aren't you..." she slightly looking at Elsword that still kissing her neck. "There's no boys... that can stand with this thing... at front of them."

Some lewd sounds and slaps can be heard all over the room, as the lovely couple were still continuing their making love session. Then a sudden jolt of pleasure flowing on her body, making her inside become tighter. "Damn, you're so tight..." Elsword thrust his squeezed manhood harder, while Aisha moaned loudly as her husband attack her wildly. "Ahh... Ahhh... Elsword! Faster please!" he nodded and fastening his pace. "Ah! I... I-I'm going to- Ah, I'm going to cum Elsword!" she screamed as her sweet liquid erupted from her entrance.

Elsword remain silent and didn't move a bit. "You haven't cum yet." Aisha slightly panted and leaning her own body to his. "I'm not done yet sweetie..." said Elsword and pin her on the bed, then take her gown that already wet by sweat, also take off his uniform. He leaned forward then kiss her lips once again, but now it's wild. Their tongue were dueling inside their mouth. Elsword start to move his hips then gradually increasing the pace. "Ahn... Elsword, you... make me crazy~" moaned Aisha while clenching her arms on the bed sheet. The redhead still wildly moving his hips like an animal. "Kh... Ah, Aisha... I'll make you satisfied... beyond what you expected from me." He whispered and bite her ears gently. "Ahn... not my ears~" Elsword, hearing her cry in pleasure, already in the limit and moving his hips as hard as he can. "Uh... sweetie, I'm going to... cum!" moaned Elsword while he's still thrust his member deep inside her. "Ahh... Ah! Keep going Elsword! Give me your love! Give me all of your seed inside! Aaaahhh! I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" Aisha screamed as wave of pleasure erupted inside her. Elsword let out a loud moan as he ejaculated inside her, giving her all of his cum, then collapsed on her body.

"Hah... that's a long erotic night for both of us." Said the redhead between his pant. "Yeah... I didn't believe it was fun." Aisha also panted by their making love session. "You're my cute yet horny wife... I'm glad to choose you as my soul mate." Elsword smiled then give her a passionate hug. "I love you dear." She slowly fell into slumber. "I love you too." He plant a kiss on her forehead, then take the bed sheet and cover them both.

_End_

Phase: -stressed- now I have a weird habit...

Elsword: What is it?

Phase: I'm always imagining some erotic things, and can't sleep until 12 or 1 AM.

Aisha: That's not good for a college student like you.

Phase: It's hard to ditch that thing. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this Lemon!


End file.
